Alright STOP! Donkey Time!
by fly-away-free
Summary: Ginny gets a hold of a time turner. We all know where this leads. That's right. To a PARTY featuring The Mauraders! Peter couldn't make it. He had a... cold. That's right. mumbles hate his freakin' guts anyway, GOSH...
1. Default Chapter

Ginny sat in her room, bored. Idly she flipped her time-turner in her hand, the light from her ceiling glinting on the fingerprints that had smudged the watch-like device.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. She shoved the time-turner under her pillow.

"Can I come in?" came Harry Potter's voice from outside the door.

"Uh… sure," Ginny stood up.

Harry walked in, holding a book. "Okay, Ginny, you really can't show-" He started.

Just then the Weasley twins, Fred and George waltzed in, dancing to their rousing version of Oh Canada to the tune of the Rose O'Donnell theme show.

Harry made a strangled noise and shoved the book under Ginny's pillow.

"Great huh?" Fred and George flopped down on the bed.

"Mum kicked us out of the kitchen. I think we knocked over

the pudding," George said seriously

"Yeah, she wouldn't listen to our pleading, so we came up here for a place to show off our incredible talent!" Fred grinned.

"Lucky us," Ginny groaned, "but I reckon mum's still mad that the joke shop was such a success. She wanted it to be a flop so she could say I-told-you-so. You know mum. Always wants to be right."

"Probably," George shifted position. "Hey, you'd better write a warning letter to Dean Thomas. Ron's on the warpath."

Ginny giggled. "it's nice to have Ron care so much about my well being… but he doesn't have to be so old-fashioned about it."

"He just wants the best for you." Harry surprised everyone by speaking. "You're his only sister, you know. And he feels responsible for you more than ever, now that he's the only other Weasley at Hogwarts." Harry hadn't said much since he had arrived in July. Mrs. Weasley had explained that he was still in shock from Sirius' death.

The three Weasleys fell quiet. The only reason they were living in at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, was because they couldn't afford the keep on their own house. No one would rent I because it was falling apart. Harry had inherited Sirius' old house, and Harry had felt so badly that he had given it to the Weasleys for free.

At first Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been reluctant to accept it, but they had nowhere else to go, so they did, reassuring

Harry that he could do whatever he wanted with it, and visit as often as he liked.

Hastily, Fred and George stood up. The silence in the room was uncomfortable.

"Sorry if we interrupted anything," Fred said and ducked out.

Harry sighed. "Close one." Then he grinned. "I wanted to show you this, thought it would interest you. Oh, and don't worry, it doesn't belong to some creepy dark wizard."

Ginny understood what Harry meant he pulled out the book from where he had shoved it under her pillow. It was a dairy. The faded ink letters on the front spelled a name. Lily Evans.

"Harry!" Ginny gasped. "Harry, where did you find it?"

Harry smiled. "Hagrid found it in the wreckage of my parents' house. He and Dumbledore decided to give it to me when I turned sixteen. It's been so important to me; it's like meeting my mum."

"Wow." Ginny sat stunned. "that's amazing. And you're sure I can read it?"

"Sure I'm sure." Harry's smile was happy again. "you remind me of her in some ways."

"Thanks Harry." Ginny knew that was a high compliment in his eyes.

Harry got up. "Hope you like it. She was about sixteen or seventeen when she started it."

He left, closing the door behind him. Ginny gazed at the door, making Harry was gone.

She held the time-turner in one hand, the diary in another. She grinned. If Lily had as interesting a life as it was said, this was going to be fun.

No one was supposed to know about the time-turner. Three years ago, Hermione had used it for squeezing more time into her crazy school schedule, so she could work in more classes somehow. But when the year was over, Hermione decided to give the time-turner back and adopt a normal schedule like everyone else. She had given it to Ginny to give to Mr. Weasley, who worked at the Ministry of Magic where the time-turner belonged. But Ginny forgot about it, and when she remembered six months later, it seemed no one noticed it was missing. Hah. Stupid ministry- 'We have EVERYTHING under control!'

Ginny had never quite understood how an entire ministry could miss the fact that a dangerous magical tool was on the loose. Well- considering what they overlooked lately- Lord Voldemort's ten most loyal servants that had broken loose of the most "top security" prison in the wizarding world, were able to get into the ministry in the middle of the night, kill an innocent man and injure countless others, and blast the head of some idiot statue in the middle of the fountain, let a group of people into high-security top-secret doors and have them clomp around like elephants with magical powers. Don't they have, you know, over-night security for those kind of things? And furthermore- what bunch of moronic compounds let kids on a "rescue mission" inside their building in the dead of night, who had just gotten off of flying winged horses in the middle of downtown London? Ginny shook her head. Idiots.

Oh well. Ginny had "borrowed" one of the hats Hermione had left out for the house elves in the Gryffindor common room. It was so knobby that it hid the time-turner perfectly.

She had just finished reading Lily's diary. It told everything about her life, and an especially interesting story about a party that had been apparently lots of fun.

"Well," said Ginny aloud, "I believe that breaking the law starts here!


	2. In the Thick of the Party

Ginny landed with a hard 'thump' on her arse.

"Ouch!" she muttered while rubbing it. Time travel wasn't all it's cracked up to be."

A boy that looked shockingly like Harry appeared in the darkness. "Lily?"

"Not quite," Ginny stood up. "Why the hell am I in a closet? And what am I sitting on?"

"My girlfriend," The would-be-Harry replied. Like girls popping out of nowhere was nothing new to him.

"WHAT!" Ginny shrieked while jumping up.

"Yeah… my heads a little sore but that's about it," came a female voice from beneath Ginny, who didn't waste any time opening the closet door and getting out of there.

"Man, James, you could have warned me that you'd have a girl drop by… on my head… while we were making out…" The girl shook her head, then grinned. "I'm Lily Evans, and this is James Potter."

Ginny grinned. Perfect. Then she left the two at it, and walked towards what she thought was the main room, where obscure music was coming from…

20 minutes and 5 Coca-Cola ice cubes later, Ginny was fitting in perfectly. Jumping around, screaming the Heavy Metal Donkey Song, and strumming on James'

base guitar (he was still in the closet with Lily, one of them having come out to briefly explain who Ginny was so that the rest of them didn't think she was some drunk party crasher).

"So… Ginny did you say your name was?" Sirius remarked. "How did you get here anyways?"

Ginny paused. All Lily had said was "I've brought a guest. She's nice." And ran back to the room to meet her precious James. "Err.. long story cut short, I'm a Canadian exchange student and will be staying here for a month to learn… how to speak with an English accent."

Alice Longbottom quirked a brow. "That doesn't make much sense."

"See? You didn't understand me because my accent is too heavy!" Ginny remarked quickly.

"Mhmm… yeah," Sirius looked real convinced. Not. Then he decided Ginny was kind of hot and changed his tune. "I bet you're one of those sexy actresses that's learning to speak British for a muggle movie or whatever."

Ginny was spared having to answer this ridiculous (not to mention obvious) pick-up line by a shout from James.

"Hey, can you guys warn us when mom gets here?"

"Yeah, sure, don't want her to catch you snogging eh?" Alice yelled back, but James' door was closed and he was obviously too busy to reply.

"Someone should tell Mrs. Potter what a slut she raised," Alice snorted. "anyway, Sirius… really classy… sexy actress… how subtle."

"I know wasn't it?" he replied, then suddenly stood up. "I got a really good idea!" he said, jumping up and down like a hyper-active 5-year-old.

Ginny almost winced. "right… I'm sure Sirius has a fabulous plan…"

"Yeah," Tonks finally spoke up, "since when are your ideas good?"

"You're right, they're not good- they're GREAT!" Sirius smirked, while Remus rolled his eyes. "anyways, I say we go and see what's happening, and try to scare them!"

They stared.

"umm… isn't that what we were trying to do… like.. THE WHOLE TIME!" Ginny shrieked in annoyance. Sheesh. Talk about thick.

He scratched his head sheepishly, "uhh… yah. that sounds about right.."

"Yah why not do us a favour and go feed your donkey- no pun intended." Tonks stated.

Sirius laughed and wiggled his eyebrows at Remus, "Well I thought good ol' Moony over there might like to too, so until then, I guess it starves."

"I guess it does," Remus replied, trying to shrink into the couch.

Ginny was getting annoyed with this all-talk-no-action, so she jumped up and ran into James' room, where James and Lily were happily snogging away in the closet. Ginny grabbed the cord for the blinds, but something went wrong and they didn't make a sound.

"Crap!" Ginny said.

"Huh? Came James' distracted voice from the closet.

"Oh… nothing," Ginny cursed and cast a dark look at the blinds.

Sirius tiptoed in with a cup. He put it up to the closet door, and made a face. He grabbed Ginny by the arm and hauled her out of the room.

"She's giving James a header!" He practically squeaked, then rushed off to tell the others. Tonks looked disgusted. Alice giggled. Remus raised his eyebrows. Then they all burst out laughing. Tonks was practically in tears,

"Lily-James-let's-spy," was all she could manage coherently before collapsing in helpless laughter.

"Ginny, you do the honors for us?"

Ginny looked suspiciously at Sirius. "What kind of 'honor' if you please?"

He just grinned at her. "Open the closet while they're going at it! I would do it, but I couldn't look him in the eye for a month if I saw- THAT!"

Ginny tried not to grimace at the mental image that gave off. _Not _pretty. "How about I have a better idea?"

"What's that?" Alice asked.

"This- HEY! TIMES UP! GET YOUR FAT ARSES OUT OF THAT CLOSET!" Ginny yelled. A loud creak and a crash was heard as the closet door opened and 2 disheveled teenagers popped out.

"Well, well, well, what happens next? Tonks muttered something incoherent about donkeys, while Sirius pressed for details.

"I know!" piped up Ginny, "how about we play truth or dare, the unrated version?"

Seven smiles lit the room as they thought of ways to embarrass their friends in the party favorite….

Truth or dare, no chickens allowed. Whoop!

A/N: Did yah like it?. I have lots more material, but since it's written on paper, it kills my wrist to type out. I'm not going to update again unless I get a sufficient amount of reviews. So PLEASE! Review! Mwahahaha.


	3. Some Games and Some Weird Questions

"Okay." Ginny grinned. "I'll go first! Hmm.. lets see… I know! Lily, I dare you to make out with Remus for five seconds!"

Remus blushed a scarlet red, while Lily shook her head. "sorry, but that's just too weird." Remus agreed, but his face showed slight disappointment.

"Tough luck, Moony!" James snorted. "and I would have let you snog her, too!"

Lily laughed and arched her eyebrows. "oh, so now I need _your _permission to snog one of your closest friends in a game of truth or dare, do I?"

James laughed. "well, it would be okay, but I'm afraid that little Mr. Lupin would be too much of a temptation for you, and you'd dump me for him!"

"Fat chance," Lily grinned. "I like you too much. Sorry, Remus," she added as an afterthought.

Lily glanced at Remus, and he sighed. Everyone else, however missed that sigh, because Sirius had just dared himself to make out with Ginny.

"Hey, Sirius, I dare you to make out with Ginny!" Sirius spoke in third person. "Sure, I accept!" he replied to himself, then grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at Ginny. "So, what say, Ginnerz? Closet time?" Sirius laughed.

"Sorry, Sirius, maybe when hell freezes over…" Ginny said sarcastically.

"Ooh, BURN!" James laughed at his friend's failed attempt to get a girl, then put an arm around Lily.

"Jeez, get a room you two!" Remus shook his head at the pair of them.

James whispered something in Lily's ear and she nodded. Then all of a sudden they started snogging, a real (you could say passionate) make out session.

"Good grief," Tonks rolled her eyes.

Lily pulled away, looking like she had something funny to say. "hey, Sirius! I dare you to go out on the porch in your underwear and do a dance!"

"Yeah, and yell 'I'm still a virgin!'" Alice added.

"Isn't there something bad about lying?" Remus smirked, and Sirius punched him in the arm. "juusst kidding…"

"Okay, I'll do it!" Sirius grinned and started to take off his clothes, shaking his butt at Ginny while doing it.

"Ughh, Padfoot, spare us!" James shielded his eyes in mock horror.

Sirius looked crestfallen. "I thought you _enjoyed_ seeing me without my pants, Prongs!"

Lily snorted. "Just hurry up already!"

Sirius did the dare, while the others roared with laughter. When he started to do a dance to the tune of "I'm Too Sexy for My Shirt", James hauled him off the deck to spare him any further embarrassment.

Sirius hopped back into his jeans. "Well, _that_ was enjoyable! Nothing like a little fresh air to get your blood pumping!"

"And believe it or not, ladies and gentlemen, Sirius has not touched any booze tonight! No siree, he's just normally like that. If he's like this when he's sober, God spare us from the day that he finally decides to get drunk!" Tonks rolled her eyes.

"ANYWAYS!" Said Ginny loudly. This was getting too boring for a hyper active child like herself. "I know! Lets play ten fingers!"

"Ten whatchamingers? Huh?" Sirius looked puzzled, which wasn't a good thing for him. It rather made him resemble a gorilla. A very hot one, though, Ginny reflected, then immediately kicked herself mentally. 'Stupid!' she chided herself. 'I _so_ didn't just think that!'

"Oh!" Sirius muttered. "I knew that!"

"Sure yah did…" Alice rolled her eyes. "seriously Sirius, you're thicker than the earth's core!"

Sirius gasped, mocking offence. "Excuse me? Are you trying to say I'm…" he dropped his voice. "FAT?" He shrieked.

"Yes, Sirius darling, positively OBESE!" Alice laughed and shook her head.

"You know, Alice, you've got a lovely laugh," Sirius batted his eyelashes at her. "Hmm… I could, you know, forget Ginny… although it would be hard, I'd be willing…" He wiggled his eyebrows at Alice.

"Nice try, loser." Alice slapped him lightly in the face. "but I'm going out with Frank, remember?"

Sirius tried to look upset, while really stealthily running his hand down Ginny's thigh. She slapped his hand, much harder than Alice had, and looked at him in disgust.

"OKAY! Lets get back to business!" Ginny exclaimed. "and SIRIUS! BACK OFF!"

Sirius laughed. "anything for you, m'lady."

"SO!" Remus decided that Ginny needed saving from Sirius. "who's been to 3rd base?"

James grinned- Lily blushed. Sirius gawked.

"Whoa! Lily! You little- you've been farther then I have!"

"Next question." Lily looked at the ground and then raised an eyebrow at James. "What's that square thingy in your pocket?" she asked him.

"Oh- nothing." James grinned. "nothing at all…"

"Hmm…" Lily said… "I don't think I _quite_ believe that."

"I KNOW!" Tonks exclaimed. "It's DRUGS!"

Everyone laughed at that suggestion.

"Okay, it's definitely not that. This party is crazy enough without someone getting high!" James said.

"Speaking of drugs- has anyone here done any?" Alice inquired.

Sirius, Remus, and James all exchanged looks. Sirius was the first one to speak.

"Hey, crack _really_ hurts your nostrils! I had a sinus infection for a week!" He exclaimed.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Ooh, I know, who's gotten drunk?" Tonks asked.

Instantly all the Marauders put down a finger. To everyone's surprise, so did Alice. Lily, Tonks, and Ginny grinned.

"We're so innocent," Lily said sweetly.

Remus rolled his eyes, this time at Lily. "Yeah- innocent. You spent most of tonight in a closet with playboy James Potter. NOT to mention the 3rd base thing…"

James smiled smugly. "Playboy… I like that."

Tonks snorted. "Dream on, Potter."

"Already done that." James retorted. "It's time to make my dreams a reality!"

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "And did you have to change the sheets after that dream, Prongs dear?"

"Shut up, Nymphadora." James snapped back.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Tonks scowled at James' use of her much-hated first name.

Lily poked James in the side and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and grinned, then whispered something back.

"Oh boy, this better not be like the _last _time you guys were whispering…" Alice groaned.

"Oh- no… it's not like that… and you'll find out soon enough." Lily smiled happily.

All of the sudden James stood up. "Lily?" He asked softly.

Everyone grew quiet.

"James?" She replied, with a slightly puzzled look on her face.

He pulled the square thing out of his pocket, and kneeled down. Lily's face was quite unrecognizable. She looked like she didn't know what to do- laugh, shriek, or start bawling.

It was a soft box with fuzzy velvet on it. He opened it. "Lily," James paused. "I really don't know what to say other than- well, it might sound clichéd, but… I love you more than anything else in the world. I want to spend everyday for the rest of my life by your side. Will you someday be my wife?"

The room went silent as Lily's eyes welled up with tears. Choking, she whispered, "of course." and flung herself around James neck, burying her head in his shoulders.

Suddenly the small living room erupted in cheers. Everyone piled on top of Lily and James, giving them huge hugs. James, Remus and Sirius exchanged high fives, and Lily got huge hugs from Alice, Tonks, and Ginny.

"Oh my gosh…" Lily wiped tears from her eyes. "I don't know what to say, except I'm really happy."

"And- Lily, angel, will you-?" James looked at her inquiringly.

She seemed to understand, and smiled. "Okay, I know you're going to be mad that I waited to tell you guys this… but…" she paused. "I'm- me and James- we're… I'M PREGNANT!" She shrieked.


End file.
